ZOMG SURREAL derp
by nothingnessiswinning
Summary: entahlah...cuman cerita one-shot yang author buat karena bosan...warningnya ada didalam cerita ini, sama maafkan kalau ini memang agak surreal...sebenarnya sih Author emang sukanya yang surreal, sih... XD hope youse enjoy, anyway! XD maklumkan saya, saya masih pemula! XD


**Me (Indonesia (face it :D)): halo, orang! Sebelum aku mulai, disini ada beberapa warning, yaitu: ABAL, ANEH, OOC, CUMAN BUAT ISENG, GAJE, OC (Original Character), TYPO, DLL (dan lupa lagi)~! Flame diterima, kok! XD**

**Hel (OC): tadinya sih cuman pingin bikin angst…..tapi siapa yang peduli, nak!**

**Me (Indo): mana Author lagi sakit, lagi….**

**Hel: tiada yang peduli, nak~**

**Me (Indo): shuddup**

Dipagi yang cerah dan mendung (?), terdapat seprang pemuda bernama Francis sedang lari kesana-sini sambil entah-kenapa telanjang. "HUEKKKKK! INI BUKAN MAKANAN! INI SAMPAHHH!" Teriak seseorang (ya ,iyalah!) yang bernama Alfred (gak nyambung amat.). ia sedang…yah…makan…"makanan" yang dibuat iggy-brows….

"KALAU TIDAK SUKA, NGAPAIN DIMAKAN!? SANA! GAK USAH MAKAN, SANA!"

"BAIKLAH!" Alfred pun langsung kabur.

**DORDORDOR. JDAR JDER. DORDORDOR. **(entahlah suara sniper kayak bagaimana…..)

Suara sniper itu terdengar keras. Tapi anehnya kalau dilihat-lihat orangnya, adalah…

"AKU SUDAH MUAK DILUPAKAN DIDUNIA INI! _WHATISLOVEWHATISBREATHINGWHATISNOTICEDWHATISEVERYTHINGWHATISMYPOLARBEARNAME(?)WHATISJAMES_(who, kali…)_WHATISINOCENCE __**I DUN EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!**_" Teriak Canada. Yep. Orangnya adalah seorang Kanadia yang imut, dan pendiam itu….selalu saja yang pendim….

"ASTAGA MATTHEW, ADA APA DENGANMU, NAKKK!?" Tanya Francis kepada "anaknya" itu…masih telanjang….

"DIAM KAMU!" Francis pun ditembak sampai mati 111111111111111111111111100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 kali.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A..A…ADA HANTU!" Teriak Alfred dengan histeris. Alfred pun menghilang….yang tentunya sedang memebeli hamburger untuk menenangkan dirinya. (wtf.)

"MWAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Teriak Matthew. "RUSIA! KAMU HARUS MAU BERSATU DENGAN BELARUS!"

"T-T-TIDAK!" jawab Russia yang entah nongol entah dari mana.

"atau…"

"a-atau apa, da?"

"AKU PANGGIL INDONESIA DAN HEL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Oh betapa kalian belum tahu kalau author, dan hel marah seperti apa….

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Belarus dan Russia pun bersatu (silahkan keluarkan imajinasi liar kalian semua 8D).

-di suatu tempat di Jerman-

"BURUNGKU DIMANA?" Tanya Prussia.

"Nih, makan mie sedap burung(?) dulu." Jawab Ludwig.

"mmm…enak!" lalu sebuah pikiran masuk diotak kecilnya (kenyataan, kok). "BURUNGKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Gilbert sampai membuat Tony, sang Alien, budek.

"BARU! Mie sedap burung special! Enaknya! Cheep cheep cheeeep cheep!"

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (tiada lagi aja, terus….) "DASAR #$%^&*%$."

"2 #&^!"

"! #$%^&^%$#!" oh, betapa mesranya~ (salah.).

"Tolong, bahasanya." 2p!England entah dari mana dating. "tolong masukan uang kalian ke _swearing jar_ ini" mereka berdua pun memasukan uang mereka….saking takutnya sama dia…..

"Bye, _poppet!_"

-di suatu tempat di Asia…-

**(anggap saja suara benda pecah) **

"a-aru…."

"a-ano…China-san, ada apa diruang situ…?" Tanya Kiku.

"Malaysia mencuri khas-khas Indonesia, aru….lagi…"

"Dia memang gila….."

-di suatu tempat di dunia ini…-

"V-VE! Yang lebih cepat~!" Terdengar suara Itali di sebuah ruangan.

"Aku berusaha!" jawab orang Jerman yang di ruangan tersebut; yang siapa lagi selain Ludwig.

Jepang yang melewati pintu tersebut itu pun mulai berpikiran mesum, sambil membawa kamera yang datang dari udara begitu saja. _T-tidak mungkin, deh…. _Pikirnya. _Atau mungkinkah…._

Jepang pun mengintip dari jendela. Oh, betapa terkejutnya dia, dengan apa yang dia lihat dari jendela! Kepo? Nyeh, aku gak peduli. (*Author digebukin*)

Ternyata yang dilihat adalah…adalah…(*dor*)…JERMAN SEDANG LOMBA MEMBUAT PASTA! Mengejutkan sekali 'kan? *prokprokprokprok* hayo~ ngaku siapa yang pikiranya sudah mesum duluan~?

"….tunggu….ada yang aneh…" kata Hel.

"Apa?" Tanya Indonesia.

"bagaimana caranya memasak di kamar?"

"_MAGIC_."

"….Sudah kutebak…."

END!

**Hel: **_**lulz, what?**_

**Me: entahlah…**_**ish magic**_**…**

**Hel: setidaknya ini tidak se-surreal personalitas, tentang, dan etc diriku…-w-**

**Me: diamlah.**

**Hel: ufu~!**


End file.
